


Smells Like Home

by caityjay



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caityjay/pseuds/caityjay
Summary: Zevran's leather kink is not subtle. His friends have picked up on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I made [an article of clothing](http://resin-roost.tumblr.com/post/159098630069/) for my Mahariel doll the other day, and then I had to fic it. 
> 
> This ficlet would not have been possible without the extensive aid of my wonderful and talented friend, [MissMegh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmegh). Thanks, lady ♥

Zevran yawned theatrically to alert his lover of his presence as he drew back the tent flap and ducked in to join him in their bedroll at last. He had expected his Warden to be curled up in his usual ball of blankets and furs, and so he found himself blinking at the sight he was presented with instead.

Kallai had spread their blankets in a thick pile and was lounging atop Zevran’s favorite wolf pelt. The tent was pleasantly warm compared to the chill outside, which made more sense when Zevran realized just how much of Kallai’s skin he could see. His hair was unbound—an uncommon yet welcome change from his usual plait—and it spilled in copper waves over one bare shoulder. He had clearly carefully arranged his limbs to showcase the single garment he was wearing: two thin strips of black leather wound between his thighs.

A grin spread slowly over Zevran’s face as he continued to take in the image his lover presented, Little details caught his eye, warming his heart and widening his smile: Kallai chewing his lower lip, his cheeks and ears flushed (which Zevran knew was from embarrassment—arousal caused his lover’s entire chest and neck to burn that deep violet-red). As Zevran stared, Kallai reached up to toy with the small, gold ring in his ear—a nervous habit he had recently acquired, since Zevran had only brought himself to give it to him weeks ago. It still warmed him to see it, shining brightly against his Warden’s beautiful dark skin; he often found himself fingering his own matching loop when it caught his eye. 

But this evening, the newer accessory was what drew Zevran’s attention.

“Ah,” he hummed appreciatively, kneeling and crossing the small space to settle between his lover’s legs. “I hope I have not forgotten some special occasion? Surely I have done nothing recently worthy of such a lovely gift.”

Kallai’s blush deepened, somehow. “No, I just… I hoped you’d like it,” he managed. Zevran held Kallai’s gaze as he swept his hands up his legs and over his thighs, savoring the warmth and glide of his skin, lowering his chest towards Kallai’s smooth belly. “Leliana said you would,” Kallai finished lamely.

Zevran laughed and dropped down to embrace his beloved Warden around the waist, his face nuzzled in the little cavern just below his ribs. He took a deep breath and smelled the dust and salt of his lover’s skin, and the indescribable scent of leather: it had never smelled more like home.

“I love it, _amor_ ,” he said, planting kisses on his lover’s belly and working his way down. “We can thank Leliana later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Morrigan helped, too. Poor Kallai.


End file.
